


limitations

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Barebacking, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, mentions of exhibitionism or at least of liking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one grounds Daehyun back into his body the way Youngjae does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	limitations

There is a limit to what the body can take. Youngjae knows this intimately, has played with the boundaries of his physicality so many times in his formative years that he can drive himself to that precipice and bring himself back, relishing the high that accompanies that winding, steep path.

The water is hot and slices the sweat from his skin as he stands under the spray. The showers of hotel rooms are always the same - the same smells and the same knobs and the same little bottles of shampoo and conditioner. It is the concerts that make them different.

Tonight’s concert nearly wiped Youngjae out. Nearly wiped everyone out.

By the end of it Youngjae was dripping and panting and ripe, and he went backstage and sucked on a tank of oxygen with Daehyun - just a faint, quick inhalation - to raise himself up again, before the high-touch event, before another round of quick interviews, before he scrubbed the make-up from his face and slipped into more comfortable clothes and followed the entourage out to a restaurant in the area.

New York City on a Sunday night is quiet and slow, and he thinks some fans followed them all to dinner, but it’s okay - they just want pictures - and everyone was happy.

Tired, but happy.

There are some people who can’t navigate the limits of their bodies as well as Youngjae can, and one of those people is Daehyun, who always seems to lose himself, to push further than he should, to consider his body like it is not his own.

Daehyun, drifting during dinner. Wolfing down food and forgetting to breathe.

Daehyun, struggling with the key card of their hotel room door. The light won’t turn green. Youngjae does it for him.

Daehyun, pushing the bathroom door open and stripping down in the center of the small room, watching Youngjae rinse the soap from his body, climbing in under the showerhead with him.

“It’s too hot,” he mutters, crowding against Youngjae, but makes no move to fix the temperature, just slots himself against his body, water trickling between them and sluicing down their legs. He hooks his chin over Youngjae’s shoulder and pushes Youngjae against the slick, tiled wall.

“Suck it up,” Youngjae says, smiling.

Youngjae has one of the tiny bottles of shampoo in his hand. He opens the cap and squeezes out a dollop into his palm, and it immediately suds. Slowly, he works his fingers through Daehyun’s hair, kneading his scalp, and Youngjae loves the way his body melts, tension draining, as Daehyun sighs.

“You were so great tonight,” Daehyun murmurs against Youngjae’s ear, and Youngjae shivers at the hot breath against his skin. Steam is rising around them.

Daehyun kisses him and sucks his jawline between his teeth, getting the shampoo on Youngjae’s cheek.

“It was a good performance for all of us, I think,” Youngjae says.

“I messed up,” Daehyun says, and Youngjae moves the both of them to stand under the water.

He closes his eyes and lets Youngjae wash out the shampoo, and then Youngjae turns him around until his back is facing him, push between his shoulder blades until he gets the hint and props himself with his palms against the wall, hips bent, the water hitting the tops of his shoulders and raining down.

“Tell me,” Youngjae says, sudsing his hands up now with soap. He starts with his arms, folding himself over Daehyun’s back to reach, scratching at the taut skin of his forearms and biceps.

“The choreo,” Daehyun says. “I messed up the choreo during Check On.”

“Then you picked it back up,” Youngjae says. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

Youngjae moves on to his neck, massaging the muscle there, and Daehyun groans.

“I was pitchy,” he continues. “Worse than pitchy. I don’t know what was wrong with me tonight - I couldn’t reach at all.”

His sides can be ticklish, so Youngjae is careful, pressing just hard enough, dragging his blunt nails over his ribs, trailing soap. Youngjae palms his ass. Daehyun pushes back, humming, his voice a low rumble.

“We knew it was going to be tough, Dae,” Youngjae says. “You’re just getting over that cold. You can’t be  _on_  all the time.”

“You are, though,” Daehyun says. “You’re always perfect. You never drop choreo and you always hit the notes.”

“My notes aren’t your notes,” Youngjae says, and he grips Daehyun's ass cheeks in both palms, kneading, spreading. Daehyun shifts, leans his forehead against the tiles.

“Well,” he says, before Youngjae brushes the pad of his index finger lightly over Daehyun’s puckered hole, and Daehyun’s breath shakes.

“Shh,” Youngjae says. He does it again, and Daehyun’s knees lock.

He curves his back and Youngjae loves the slope of it, skims his fingers down the smooth skin.

“You were good. You weren’t perfect, but you were good.”

Daehyun whines.

“Did you bring the lube?” Youngjae asks him.

“On the counter,” he mumbles, arousal already climbing.

Youngjae turns off the water. Immediately the air seems cold and his skin pebbles.

“Stay still.” Youngjae taps his ass, lightly, and Daehyun jumps, and then Youngjae climbs out to retrieve the lube - a small tube that travels well, and takes his place again behind him.

Daehyun is hard already, his dick curving up to his belly. So sensitive.

The next dry brush of Youngjae’s finger against Daehyun’s hole makes Daehyun twitch, and Youngjae huffs laughter against the back of his neck. “When did you realize you would need me to fuck you tonight?”

“When do you think,” Daehyun grits.

“Since Body & Soul,” Youngjae breathes against him, pressing his lips to his back, dragging his teeth across his skin. Daehyun had done all right with the choreography during that song, but the notes had been wandering, hurried.

“Youngjae,” he groans, and Youngjae uncaps the lube and slicks up and presses in a single finger, slow but unrelenting, feeling the way Daehyun’s body shifts to accommodate him. “Oh,” he gasps. 

He’s always been like this - always needed Youngjae - every since he came into the company straight from the coast, everything new and different and much too fast. Youngjae isn’t sure when the balance tipped, when needing Youngjae meant feeling the way Youngjae fills him up, meant fucking himself on Youngjae’s fingers, meant riding Youngjae under the sheets in a hotel room continents away from home.

Youngjae isn’t sure, and he doesn’t care. Somewhere along the line, he realized he needed it, too.

“God,” Youngjae murmurs, pumping three fingers into him now, and he is breathing hard against the wall. “You’re perfect like this.”

Daehyun groans again, asshole clenching, and Youngjae knows it’s enough. He slips his fingers out and twists them around his dick, squeezing more lube onto his fingers and pumping his hard length. His dick juts out before him, and Youngjae guides the tip to Daehyun’s shiny, loosened hole, and pushes.

At this angle, he can see the way the rim stretches, the way his dick disappears inside of him, the way Daehyun’s ass eats it up.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daehyun hisses, eyes clenched when Youngjae slides in as far as he can, his hips flush against Daehyun’s skin.

Youngjae braces himself over Daehyun’s back, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing as he tries to steady himself, and shifts, a tiny movement, his dick sliding in and out again.

“I was thinking about it, too,” Youngjae groans. He begins to thrust into the lovely, velvet heat of the boy below him, wishing he could swallow his moans but shivering when instead they echo against the walls. “For the rest of the concert. I love our fans, but I couldn’t wait for it to be over.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Daehyun gasps, because Youngjae is building up speed, building up heat. The slide of his dick is smooth and long and thorough, nearly pushing Daehyun up onto his toes with every thrust.

“They loved you,” Youngjae assures him. “And they don’t even get to see you like this.”

Daehyun’s knees shake. Youngjae curves his arm under Daehyun’s chest, holding him up, his other hand locking Daehyun’s to the wall. He trails his fingers down across Daehyun’s skin, until he can wrap them around Daehyun’s dick. He squeezes and twists, working the shaft, and Daehyun cries out, his hips stuttering to get the right rhythm again, to work himself back onto Youngjae.

“You’d even like that, wouldn’t you,” Youngjae whispers. “An audience. To see you fall apart. Watch you get fucked. Anything to make them happy.”

“ _Jae_ ,” Daehyun grits, and then he is coming, muscles spasming around Youngjae’s cock, his release spurting over Youngjae’s fingers. His breath whistles through his throat. Youngjae pumps Daehyun’s dick in time with his thrusts, milking the orgasm until Daehyun is sagging, his back curved and boneless, face pressed into his forearm.

Like this, Daehyun is loose and receptive.

Youngjae nudges his feet further apart and thrusts hard into him, and Daehyun moans.

He squirms as Youngjae fucks him, too sensitive now, nerves on fire, but takes it, loves it, the feeling of Youngjae bringing his body back to him.

“Just a little more,” Youngjae says, voice breaking. “Just a little more.”

His hips slap against the Daehyun’s ass. Youngjae comes with a groan, his stomach clenching and folding him over. He has to catch himself against the wall as Daehyun grinds back into him.

Come trickles out of Daehyun’s hole when he pulls out. He pulls Daehyun up and around and kisses him, slapping the shower back on. Water rains down on them, too hot, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths.

“We’re good,” Youngjae says. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says. “Yeah, okay."

Youngjae will clean them both up and then they will fold over each other in one of the hotel beds, and when they wake up in the morning Daehyun will mess up the covers on the other bed, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> So LOE 2014 NYC was amazing and I had a lot of feelings after and I guess this is what happens when I have feelings. I apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
